The Allure of the Dragon
by UllaBritta
Summary: Reunited again after what happened in Hong Kong, Asami and Fei Long have to face the past and their complicated attraction to each other. And after a few drinks, things get out of hand. YAOI - ADULTS ONLY!


**The allure of the Dragon**

_by UllaBritta_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Asami, Fei Long or anything from the Viewfinder world.

**Warning: **Yaoi (males touching males), smut, weapons, alcohol

**Pairing:** Asami x Fei Long (Akihito isn't with Asami)

**Rating:** NC-17, FOR ADULTS ONLY!

**Beta:** eveshka at Lj, Thank you so much! You are an awesome beta! :D

_Written for Cocomi, at AF, by request_

* * *

It had all gone wrong but in the end, Fei Long had taken care of the matter himself. Not that his subordinates lacked the capability, they had just underestimated the enemy this time. Something very rare for them and something he would make sure never to do again. The night was coming to an end and morning was not far away as he walked on the marble floor of the hotel, his expensive leather shoes barely making any audible sounds as he moved across it, almost flowing in his elegance.

Heads turned; those that dared glance his way. Because despite his beauty, he radiated danger and anyone with a shred of common sense understood that you did not get in this man's way. Not to mention the flimsy piece of fabric around his arm that was slowly getting covered in blood. That bastard had actually managed to shoot Fei Long, the bullet grazing his arm, though he didn't live to tell the tale. No matter; the bleeding would stop eventually.

He kept walking, alone for the moment as his subordinates were busy cleaning up the mess at the construction site downtown. Aiming for the elevators and ignoring any curious looks, he suddenly saw the face of the man he least expected to meet again; Asami Ryuichi. Fei Long stopped dead in his tracks, surprised and prepared for a violent confrontation. They were still on bad terms after what had happened in Hong Kong.

Asami was equally surprised and slowed down, dark eyes zooming in on Fei Long and noticing the wound on the man's arm from the corner of his eye. The air became immediately tense between them and Asami stopped in front of Fei Long with his eyebrow quirked. "Returning from a meeting?" His dark, smooth voice reached Fei Long's ears.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you fear for your life and avoid me?" Fei Long wasted no time with small talk and his golden eyes narrowed just a fraction, though remained absolutely focused on Asami as resentment started to fill his chest. This was clearly not his day.

Asami was stoic as ever, with his hand in his pocket and Suoh behind him like a daunting shadow. "Are you going to forbid me to travel? Last time I checked, you didn't even have authority in this area."

Fei Long's jaw clenched and so did the muscles in his shoulders and arms, making the gunshot wound sting. His right hand lifted automatically to the bloodied makeshift bandage and covered the wound in an attempt to make it stop hurting. "Maybe not, but I have enough power to take you down without much fuss. Don't think I'm alone here." He almost hissed the last words, the only sign of his anger. He was a far cry from that young man Asami had met years ago, and kept his emotions carefully hidden: he absolutely refused to be as open and honest as he once was with the other. The years spent in prison had toughened him up as well, after he had been completely broken down first.

Not replying directly, Asami eyed Fei Long, ready to pull out his gun if he needed to yet knew that such a thing was unnecessary in that moment. No way was Fei Long going to pull such a stunt in a hotel lobby, especially when wounded. And his lackeys were nowhere in sight.

"How about you take care of yourself before you take care of me..." He suggested then moved closer to the elevator that would take him to his room. He walked passed Fei Long as the doors opened and gave him one last, long look when he turned around in the elevator before the door closed in front of him.

Fei Long closed his eyes and focused on not letting his emotions get the best of him, but all it took was seeing Asami's face. He would never forgive him for the suffering Asami put him through, yet that spark of attraction that still lingered in his gut never seemed to want to die, despite his better judgment. And it twisted itself around the hate and bitterness he felt; like prickly thorns enclosing his heart.

Too annoyed now to go to bed, Fei Long headed to the bar instead, the wound on his arm ignored. With a couple of long and graceful steps, he seated himself at the bar counter and ordered a scotch. His face was reflected in the glass decorations on the wall opposite him and he stared back at his glaring self. Wearing a dark-gray western suit, tailored to fit him perfectly and with his long hair tied in a loose ponytail he looked more like a model than a gangster. Though, the gash on his left arm ruined that image, and the suit.

The crystal glass was set gently down on a folded napkin in front of him and Fei Long grabbed it, emptying it in one go. He despised how Asami still looked down on him and he wasn't some helpless and reckless child like Asami's eyes accused him of. The alcohol went down smoothly and he ordered another with just a glance towards the barman, intent on drinking his anger away.

* * *

Asami unbuttoned his black tailored jacket and draped it across the chair in his VIP suite. He hadn't expected to meet Fei Long here, so far from Baishe territory. Complicated circumstances had forced him to come to China in the first place, and Asami knew well that he wasn't welcome and had arranged to make the visit a short one. Though no matter what he did, it seemed nothing could prevent Asami from meeting someone as unpredictable as Fei Long. He would call it the sick twist of fate, except Asami Ryuichi did not believe in fate to begin with.

The silk tie around his neck was loosened and Asami pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a long drag as he moved to the large window overlooking the city. He hated China. Every time he set foot in that country, trouble found him like a hungry dog would sniff out prey. This time was no different; the meeting with the client had been difficult and dragged out, though finally the papers did get signed and Asami had landed the deal.

He was supposed to be back in Tokyo already but had been forced to postpone his trip until morning due to his business partner's inability to make decisions on time. And now Fei Long... No doubt was the Chinese man irritated by their meeting. They were, after all, enemies. Asami knew very well what Fei Long thought of him and what he believed happened that night in Hong Kong. And he had also heard from a reliable source about Fei Long's time in prison and how the ordeal had affected him.

Fei Long had changed, Asami could tell from the brief meeting. The man's eyes had grown harder and there was no trace left of that young, lonely man that came to him years ago. This was a good thing. No matter what he felt towards Fei Long, Asami didn't want to see the guy dead because he trusted the wrong people. And yet, it was a dreary sight to see him having lost that little spark Fei Long had gotten after spending time with him.

With one last drag, the cigarette was finished and he briefly contemplated lighting up another one but moved away from the window instead. Despite being tired, Asami was feeling restless from the tedious work that came from dealing with people he barely could stand. It was several hours left before his plane would take him home and sleep didn't entice him. So he grabbed his jacket and straightened his tie again, looking like the pristine man everybody knew and walked out from his room, aiming for the bar downstairs.

* * *

The bar was mostly empty save for Fei Long and a couple of businessmen somewhere further in the darkened room. He had dismissed his subordinate when the man approached Fei Long after having successfully dealt with the issues downtown and now the men were scattered around the hotel to do as they pleased. He wanted to be alone, though he knew that one or two of them fulfilled their duty by keeping watch on him somewhere from the shadows.

The atmosphere was intimate and cozy, the low jazz filtering out from the speakers adding to the mood, yet none of that mattered to Fei Long who was looking down into his half-empty glass in contemplation. Some of his anger was gone, though the alcohol had left a dull headache instead due to his fatigue and empty stomach. He really wasn't in the mood for any food but at least his arm felt better, the throbbing subdued to something vague and unimportant. The bartender wiped down the counter and arranged the glasses with nimble fingers as not to make too much noise. Clearly he was someone used to seeing questionable people drinking at questionable hours.

There were suddenly footsteps heard and the sound of clothes rustling as a man sat down by the bar, not too close to Fei Long. A sidelong glance informed him that it was the very person who had caused him to reach for alcohol in the first place tonight. Asami didn't acknowledge him, only ordered his own drink. The man was playing with fire, they both knew it, and yet none of the two beautiful men reacted to it and merely sat there in silence as the minutes passed.

After his second glass of scotch, Fei Long's protective barrier lowered and he was the one to break the bitter-sweet silence, ignoring his own better judgment for a moment. "I see you still don't know what's good for you." He commented, noticing that his vision had turned blurry.

"Funny how you think you can control me." Asami had honestly not intended to look for Fei Long and only came to the bar because he wanted a drink. If, however, the man wished to strike up a conversation then he would politely join in.

"It's as if your goal is to make my life difficult." The Chinese man accused.

"You sure think highly of yourself."

A thud was heard when Fei Long put down his glass none too gently on the on the napkin, his annoyance clear in his stiff shoulders. Under the influence of alcohol he wasn't the calm and collected man his subordinates and enemies knew. Though, Asami Ryuichi was the only one to ever see him in such a state. Asami kept sipping his own drink but kept an eye on the other, just in case.

"Why are you in China?" Fei Long turned his head towards the other, his eyes hard.

Asami looked back at him and the air became tense between them, just like it had in the lobby. "On business that doesn't concern you.

"And yet somehow you always manage to get in my way."

"I could say the same about you."

They kept their eyes set on each other, trying to stare one other down. Though, Asami could tell that Fei Long was affected by the drinks he had and thus lacked his usual sharpness. The Japanese man decided that this wasn't something worth his effort and looked away, making Fei Long a questionable winner of that silly game, and emptied his glass. He could hear Fei Long huff and order another drink. The man knew that he hadn't really won.

The bartender kept a mental score of how many drinks he had served the long-haired beauty and decided that after this one he would refuse him. There was the risk of the client becoming angry and violent but they only denied drinks because of concern for the client's health and safety. Especially if the client was wounded, like this one.

After having his glass refilled, Fei Long picked it up and drank the whole thing without batting an eye, swallowing and feeling the burn of alcohol down his throat and chest. Beside him, Asami calmly watched him, his own glass empty and not wanting more.

That last drink proved to be a bad idea because when Fei Long stood up to leave Asami and go to his room, his legs trembled and he fell on his knees to the floor. The Japanese man was quick to assist him and cradled the limp but conscious Fei Long in his arms.

"Still can't hold your drink." He commented and helped him up. The bartender had also seen it happen and was ready to help as well, though hated when guests drank themselves to a stupor. After seeing that the other guest intervened, he turned around and minded his own business again.

"Shut up...I... just want to... sleep." The words were slurred and Asami's brows furrowed as he suppressed a tired sigh. An all too familiar scenario Asami noticed, and he held onto Fei Long, helping him limp to the elevators.

* * *

After an hour or so, Fei Long woke up to find himself in bed and under the covers, dressed only in his underwear. He had dozed off and the last thing he remembered as his eyes roamed around the unfamiliar room was speaking with. Asami Ryuichi. That knowledge made him shoot up in the large and comfortable bed, only to be hit by the dizziness that came from too much alcohol. Fei Long cradled his head to make the room stop spinning. That was when he saw that his wound was re-bandaged properly and he was no longer bleeding; there was no doubt about who had taken care of that.

"Asami?" There was hesitation in his voice and Fei Long's hand slid across the sheet, trying to find his gun yet found nothing, while he searched the suite for any signs of movement. The pile of clothes on a nearby chair was his and under it a familiar piece of metal stuck out.

"I see you finally woke up." Asami stepped into the bedroom from the bathroom. His sleeves were rolled up and jacket gone but he still wore his gun holster where his Smith and Wesson was tucked in.

Fei Long's head turned towards the sound of that voice and he schooled his features to look neutral. "I assume this is your room?" He changed the subject.

"You assume right. Once again, it was up to me to carry your drunken body to bed." There was a glint of teasing and provocation in Asami's eyes.

His jaw squared and indignation rose inside of Fei Long. Trust Asami to bring out the worst in him. "Well you always enjoy playing the part of the shady hero."

Asami's lips quirked up and he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The wall behind him was decorated with gold details against a dark-brown background and there were dark-brown leather furniture to match in the large room. The entire suite was an example of what wealthy Chinese men could think of when given the chance. Asami still preferred his own apartment in Tokyo which was subdued in comparison, and not as garish.

"Sounds like you don't trust me."

"You haven't given me much reason to."

They had finally breached that sensitive subject and Asami's smile faded. He never tried to explain what had really happened in Hong Kong, thinking that in the end it didn't matter what he said; Fei Long wouldn't believe him. Asami had simply left the country and returned home to try and clear up the mess which had been caused by that politician's death. All their plans had turned into dust because that man had raised his gun on Fei Long and Asami had shot him down for it. The entire episode left a bitter taste in Asami's mouth.

"If you can walk, feel free to leave, or stay. Whichever you prefer." He wasn't about to have this conversation with the other. As far as he was concerned, his good deed for the day was done. Asami turned and opened the door to the lounge.

"Wait, is that all you have to say? No explanation or lies of regret?" Fei Long was angry again and stirred in the bed, pulling off the cover and getting to his feet so he could grab his gun. The scar on Fei Long's chest urged him to hurt Asami just as much as he had been hurt. Unfortunately, his knees still disobeyed him and Fei Long fell to the floor, cursing in Chinese for his condition. Asami hesitated for just one second before bending down to grab the other man's uninjured arm and hoist him up. Fei Long struggled but was still pulled up enough to lean on the bed where he sat down, although reluctantly. His eyes, full of fire, were directed at Asami, both out of hate and embarrassment. Asami merely regarded him, like he always seemed to do, with an unreadable expression.

"What do you want me to say? Apologize? Will that really make you feel better?"

With a frustrated sigh, Fei Long looked away and closed his eyes, bending his head. His long, silky hair fell forward, loosened out of the hair tie, and covered his face from view like a veil. He didn't care that he was just in his underwear in front of the other. Asami took a step closer to Fei Long. "Get dressed and Suoh will help you to your room." He would have done it himself, though he doubted Fei Long would want him to.

In the blink of an eye, Fei Long moved and reached under the clothes pile, pulling out his gun and aimed it at Asami's face. He quickly sank back down on the bed, keeping his eyes focused on his target. Asami whipped out his own gun just in time, running on pure reflexes. And now both of them pointed at each other, threatening to do severe damage.

"My legs may be weak but I can still shoot you." A sadistic smile tugged at Fei long's lips as he finally turned the tables around, no longer the one pushed and pitied.

Asami did not take Fei Long for granted when it came to his combat and killing skills. He didn't want to pull the trigger, but he would if he was forced to. "Put down the gun Fei Long. Neither of us needs this."

The smile vanished and the Chinese man scowled. "What do you know about my needs?" Despite his anger, Fei Long lowered his gun to aim at Asami's chest. He didn't want the man do die, only suffer. Then pulled the trigger.

What should have been the clear sound of a gunshot was now an empty clicking. Fei Long pulled several times more, his brows furrowing and mouth twisting as he realized that he had been played. Asami lowered and holstered his gun before he pushed his hand into his pocket where he rummaged through the bullets that Fei Long's gun was missing, retrieving one and holding it up for the other to see.

"Do you really think I would leave loaded guns around carelessly? Drunks shouldn't play with dangerous things."

Barely restraining himself from flinging the useless thing to the floor like an angry child, Fei Long used his willpower to calmly lower his arm and simply hold on to the weapon. He laughed bitterly to himself. No matter how many years passed or how much he had changed, he knew that Asami saw him as a bratty boy with daddy issues who was playing the role of a gangster. Or at least, that was the idea he was always fighting with himself. To be fooled so easily was shameful.

What he didn't see, however, was the flicker of respect mixed in with annoyance in Asami's eyes. The Japanese man never showed signs of uncertainty or wavering the way Fei Long sometimes did. Always solid as a rock even in the few moments when he too would feel doubt. But Fei Long had become better at hiding it and executed the role of the icy Baishe leader expertly. Though Asami could tell the man didn't realize his own strengths.

An entirely different light lit up Asami's eyes as he pocketed the bullet again and walked closer to Fei Long, like a beast stalking its hadn't approached the man this evening with any particular intentions, yet seeing that smile of victory on Fei Long's face which then turned into something harsher but vulnerable sparked a fire within Asami and fueled his darker side.

Asami's towering over Fei Long made the Chinese man back away and start crawling towards the wooden headboard while Asami followed each movement, slowly climbing onto the bed. Even though he knew there were no bullets in the gun, Fei Long pointed his weapon against the other man's throat. "What are you doing?!"

Asami grabbed Fei Long's right wrist with a swift movement and pressed the hand holding the useless gun down onto the mattress, staring into Fei Long's golden eyes. "I'm getting tired with how you treat me. Not to mention, the fact that you want to put a hole through my chest. It's time you got over the past Fei Long." His words were soft but sharp in their meaning and he leaned closer, his body hovering over the other man's, and kissed him.

Taken aback by the words, it took a long second for Fei Long to react, with his body trying to wiggle away from that intimate position, yet to no avail when Asami took hold of his other wrist, his words of protest muffled by assertive lips on his own. He didn't want this. He despised the man touching him so daringly and yet a small part of him, a part which he had so desperately tried to quench, throbbed with longing. Fei Long managed to turn his head and end the kiss and he found himself struggling for air, strength leaving his body by each passing second as he fought. "Get off me! I'm not your toy to mess around with!"

With a smirk, Asami moved closer until they were finally touching. He could feel Fei Long's body stiffen from the contact; muscles pulled themselves together to try and block the feel of Asami's warmth against him that seeped out from the clothes Asami was wearing. They rubbed uncomfortably against his naked skin but Fei Long tried to ignore all of that.

"Toy? That's not how I see you. Though you do act like a stubborn child at times." He knew that by uttering those words he was hitting a sore spot. But he almost couldn't help himself; he enjoyed seeing Fei Long's eyes on fire.

Sure enough, he was rewarded with a look that could melt ice from the usually cool man. "I've had enough of your bullshit. Let go." Fei Long hissed.

He had stopped struggling and stared at Asami with an almost eerie calm, like a storm was brewing. Asami had crossed a forbidden line and Fei Long knew that he had to end it now before things got even messier. But all he got in return was an arrogantly raised eyebrow before Asami's hold on his wrists tightened and he ground his hips into Fei long's.

Fei Long let out an involuntary gasp and began struggling again, trying to kick the man off of him. The gun at Asami's side caught his eye and he twisted his wrists trying to free if only just one hand so he could grab it. The movements upset the injury on his left arm and it began to hurt again, though none of that mattered and he continued to push back with what strength he had in him. But Asami was stronger and seemed to control him with ease.

"No need for such words." Asami chastised with a gentle voice, like he would an unruly child but with a tinge of humor in his voice. In reality, he was frustrated with Fei Long and their past. At some point they would have to deal with it in one way or another but for now, he just needed to release some of those pent up feelings. They would never bury the hatchet, Fei Long wasn't the kind to forgive and forget and Asami was just the same. All they could do was dance around each other with their guns pointing and ready to fire.

The gun fell from Fei Long's hand and dropped to the plush carpet on the floor. Asami caught Fei Long's lips again in a demanding kiss with the intention of making the man completely dazed from his touches. Fei Long still fought, twisting and turning, although less vigorously, and when Asami rolled his hips a sweet whimper was heard. It was like music in the Japanese man's ears; to hear the leader of Baishe make that sound. When Fei Long's lips parted he slipped in his tongue and found to his delight that there was very little resistance. His mouth was warm and Asami could pick up the hints of scotch still lingering and the exclusive taste of Liu Fei Long.

Asami's left hand let go of Fei Long's right wrist and pulled off his tie, using it to close around the other's wrist. That was when Fei Long started to struggle with renewed strength and muffled curses were drowned in Asami's kiss. Though he had taken out his tongue just in case the Chinese man decided to bite him, he wouldn't put it past Fei Long to try something like that. With some difficulty, Asami secured the man's uninjured wrist to the headboard. He pulled out his own gun, letting it glide down onto the floor, joining the Fei Long's so it couldn't be used against him. Even though he had also been drinking, the alcohol hadn't affected him at all and so Asami was very much aware of Fei Long's next moves.

With one hand free now, Asami ended the kiss and moved his lips to Fei Long's ear while letting his fingers run through his silky tresses. He nipped on the ear and licked his neck, noticing that the man had calmed down but was tugging on the restraint. Nevertheless, deep down inside, Fei Long knew that he didn't stand a chance now in his state and he also knew that deep down, he wanted this. Yet his pride didn't allow him to openly show his desire for the man currently dominating him. "You'll live to regret this." He warned, suppressing the urge to shudder as Asami's lips and tongue traveled on his skin.

All he got for a reply was Asami's hand smoothing down his chest and passing a nipple and the scar from the bullet, the skin still sensitive even several years later. This time Fei Long could not stop the shiver that ran through him. Asami followed the caress with his lips and kissed the skin he could reach without letting go of Fei Long's left wrist. He travelled from his shoulder to chest, his warm breath making Fei Long's body susceptible to his touches and each contact made Fei Long harden shamefully. He had to swallow down the gasps and clung to his pride stubbornly. "Stop it. D-don't touch me!" The tremor in his voice gave him away and Asami couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that bloomed on his handsome face.

Again, there was no reply. The scar on the man's chest caught Asami's attention and his lips ghosted over it before kissing it ever so gently, as if he was full of love towards Fei Long. It had all been a terrible mix-up and now Fei long's silky skin carried the mark. It was a shame. But Asami would not apologize and admit to fault where there was none. Fei Long's lips pressed together when he felt Asami go near the scar, about to throw him off, feeling offended that the other would touch it.

The touches went lower as the Japanese man's hand stroked against Fei Long's flat stomach, every inch of the man in perfect shape, and finally cupped his bulge with playful strokes, his thumb brushing over the head through the thin material. Fei Long's legs closed, trying to prevent himself from feeling any more but Asami bit his nipple, not hard enough to cause pain, yet enough to make the other gasp.

"Play nice and I'll do the same." Asami's rich voice tickled his ears and the man's smoldering gaze burned into Fei Long when he looked up.

Fei Long's face hardened and he glared at his captor while still being fondled. "If you want to live Asami, you will untie me, now!"

"You are in no position to be making demands." With a tug, Fei Long's boxers were down and his member revealed; swollen and begging to be touched.

His strong fingers closed around it and Asami pumped slowly, teasingly, and he kept his eyes on the other, registering every expression Fei Long made. So he didn't miss how his long lashes fluttered for just a brief second before closing his eyes with a frown, torn between lust and anger. Or the way his lips moved when trying to form coherent words, especially when Asami picked up the pace and pulled in a more satisfying way. Fei Long let out a sigh and turned his head away, aware of how the man was watching him.

Risking getting hit, Asami let go of Fei Long's wrist and moved down the body in front of him, coming to a stop at Fei Long's crotch. He stopped his hand movement and licked a trail from base to top, sampling the evidence of the man's desire that was starting to leak out. Fei Long's head turned rapidly and he stared at Asami in shock, letting out a choked moan when that sinful tongue played with his slit. His free hand shot out and attempted to push Asami away but the wound pulled and left him without the strength to do anything besides roughing up his hair a bit before letting his fingers grab hold of those strands. He couldn't tear his eyes away, seeing Asami between his legs made him tremble in delight, finally succumbing to the sensation. The injury was forgotten as the pain that still echoed from the wound was overridden by the pleasure given to him.

With a long final lick, Asami stuck his fingers into his mouth and began working on them since he didn't have any lube. He certainly hadn't planned to have sex in China. Watching him lick his own fingers with a hint of a smile and eyes full of want was lewder than when he was licking Fei Long and the Chinese man felt his breath getting stuck in his throat. With his other hand, Asami started to pump again, going back to that slow pace so Fei Long wouldn't climax. It didn't take long for his wet fingers to push inside and prepare him for what was to come.

A loud gasp tore from Fei Long when Asami's fingers invaded him and this time there was the heady rush of adrenaline that gave him more strength in his arm as he pushed at Asami's shoulder. "Don't you dare!" It was one thing to touch him like Asami had done when they were in Hong Kong, but a whole different thing for them to actually sleep together. Fei Long's heart thrummed in his chest both out of distress and excitement.

Asami kept twisting in his fingers and stroking Fei Long's length. "Stop lying to yourself." The hand pushing at him didn't faze him one bit.

The words hit Fei Long like a wet towel and his bad mood was back. Though, any hateful words that he might have had to retaliate died in his throat when Asami brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him, making him flinch.

Asami chuckled and pulled out his fingers then unzipped his pants, freeing his own erection and running his hand over it, spreading what little saliva was left on his fingers onto the thick length. Instead of fighting again, Fei Long found himself staring at the heavy member and felt himself twitch in respond. He tried to look away but couldn't and he watched in stunned silence as Asami pulled off his boxers, caressing Fei Long's long legs and inner thighs.

Fei Long swallowed. "That's enough, Asami." His voice was weak and he knew that the battle was lost.

"No, I'm not done yet. And neither are you." Asami spread Fei Long's legs and positioned himself between them. Then pushed into the man slowly, with his eyes locked on Fei Long, taking in the sight of seeing him being penetrated deeply. Fei Long gasped and his eyes opened wide before grabbing Asami's upper arm and feeling the man's thick erection sinking into him. It hurt more than the wound on his arm. But at the same time fulfilled a strong need within him that made Fei Long moan when the Japanese man buried himself to the hilt.

He licked his now dry lips and his long lashes fluttered when Asami started to move. Though there was still a certain look of resistance on his face that refused to surrender himself completely to anyone. Asami liked that about Fei Long. Nothing bored him more than docile puppets.

Asami let go of Fei Long's erection and leaned over the other with his hands between Fei Long's head, still watching him intently and letting out soft sighs while moving. Fei Long was hot and tight around him and seeing the leader of Baishe in a state of arousal and building relish increased his joy.

The hand on his arm travelled up and Fei Long touched his muscles, even if the fabric of Asami's shirt hindered him from fully exploring. He was eager to finally feel Asami's body. He soon found the man's strong neck and soft hair that was beginning to become damp from their activity, and he grabbed the strands in a firm grip. Doing that made pain shoot through his arm and his fingers relaxed a bit, yet held on to Asami's hair. There was still some fight left in him, though he wasn't about to end things, not when they had already gone this far.

The only reaction from Asami was a light twitch of his lips. He caught Fei Long's hand in his and pushed it down again onto the bed. "Seems like I can't let you loose even for a minute."

But Fei Long just smirked back at him, his cheeks flushed pink and eyes hazy. Asami changed his angle and Fei Long moaned loudly, arching his back. He immediately snapped his mouth shut upon hearing that wanton noise he made. The moan had gone straight to Asami's groin and he picked up his pace, rolling his hips in a merciless rhythm that could drive anyone insane with how deep and long each thrust was. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes and was sticking to his skin, framing his face and adding to his sultry look.

Fei Long didn't try to get loose anymore. He would lie if he said he had never fantasized about how it would be to sleep with the man, but no fantasy compared to feeling that erection moving inside of him and the weight of the Japanese man against his body.

His long hair was disheveled against the creamy pillow and Asami's unoccupied hand sought those locks, his fingers running through them. He had always liked Fei Long's hair that was unusually beautiful. Asami leaned closer again and nipped at the other's chin and skimmed his lips on his cheek while still moving. He could feel Fei Long's fingers flex between his own beside him with each thrust, and even though Fei Long forced himself to be quiet, groans and sighs still escaped him.

"Why do you insist on pretending you aren't enjoying this? Let me hear your voice." He accentuated his words by a particularly strong roll and Fei Long had no choice but to gasp loudly.

Asami continued to work the spot inside of Fei Long that made the Chinese man see stars and he straightened up, letting go of Fei Long's hand. His skin had turned golden from their love-making, although was still covered in clothing. Fei Long was annoyed that he couldn't see Asami's naked body.

With his hand free now, Fei Long's arm reached out and followed the man's movement, his fingers curling around Asami's hip, slipping under his shirt and finally touching bare skin. The Japanese man spread Fei Long's legs further apart, pushing his knees up for better access and view. The vision of Fei Long under him would be burned into his mind forever.

He increased his pace, with the other's hand holding on to him, as Asami sunk in and pulled out, his skills honed to perfection over the years of indulging in lust-filled activity with men. This time Fei Long didn't restrain himself and his heated cries echoed around the room, shame forgotten and only the feel of Asami existing in his daze of relish.

Fei Long's hand reached up as far as he could reach with his fingers and ran them over Asami's stomach. The shirt hoisted up by his motion, slowly revealing the body of a Greek God. His fingers came to a rest at Asami's chest, over his heart. Though the contact was broken each time the man moved his hips, he could occasionally feel the beat of Asami's heart, pulsating through his sensitive tips.

Asami let him explore, yet was wary in case Fei Long tried anything again. He let go of one knee and took hold of Fei Long's erection, still strong and leaking with suppressed need, and began stroking. He could feel himself get close to finishing and despite the other's bad attitude, Asami wanted him to feel the same way.

With a choked cry, Fei Long lifted his hips into the touch. He would never admit it out loud, but there was no doubt in his mind that having sex with Asami had subjected him the highest form of ecstasy he had ever experienced. The longing in his heart made it that much sweeter, and also that much more painful.

His chest rose and fell with each ragged breath as Asami's hips snapped forwards, now accompanied by that obscene hand. Fei Long writhed as the tell-tale sign of an orgasm coursed through him. With a couple of more shallow and quick breaths, he leaned his head back exposing his throat beautifully, and moaned hoarsely when his length jerked between Asami's fingers and ejaculated. The milky fluid spilled out and covered his stomach and moans continued to drift out from between his lips while his thighs twitched in time with the aftershocks that pulsated through his body.

Fei Long's hand remained on Asami's chest, though he was losing the strength to keep his wounded arm up and so it started to slide down to the mattress. Feeling Fei Long contract around him made Asami groan and he stilled the moment the man came, watching him unravel in front of his eyes and smearing his fingers.

Asami released Fei Long's spent length and concentrated on his own release by rolling his hips again, finding the tempo that he enjoyed the most. He felt the pressure build and as he got closer to heaven, his hips pushed harder and quicker until he finally shivered and came inside of Fei Long with a low grunt.

Both men were panting and Fei Long smoothed his hand over his damp forehead, trying to control his breathing. Asami brought his semen covered hand up to his lips and licked off whatever was left on his fingers with a satisfied smirk aimed at the other. Fei long frowned, forcing down the short burst of heat from watching him. Although, the expression was considerably less threatening in his sweaty and relaxed state, with come decorating his belly.

Pulling out, Asami glanced down to see his semen trickle out from Fei Long but was interrupted by the other's hand, gliding up his chest again. Fei Long sat up, as far as his tied hand allowed him, and laid his palm flat on the man's chest. He could now feel his rapid heartbeat properly and Fei Long looked straight into Asami's eyes.

"This is where I will shoot you." The fog of delight was lifting from him and Fei Long sounded as ice-cold as he always did.

But Asami didn't let that get his good mood down, if anything, it made his eyes glimmer brilliantly with amusement. He placed his hand over Fei Long's, pressing it closer and leaned down a bit.

"Just make sure you are sober next time you point your gun at me." He whispered softly; almost lovingly, even though with those words he was mocking the other. With a last gesture of a lover, he lifted Fei Long's hand and kissed his knuckles. Fei Long remained cold, concentrating on Asami. Nevertheless, the gentle move stirred something in his chest.

Letting go of the hand, Asami climbed off the bed and began tucking himself back into place. He straightened his clothes and picked up his gun, all the while seemingly ignoring Fei Long. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself now. You seem nice and sober." Asami turned and faced Fei Long with a hint of a smile. The other could untie himself with one free hand.

A crooked grin appeared on Fei Long's face. "I'll make sure to pay you back for your help and generosity."

With a last look at the Chinese beauty, Asami took out a cigarette and walked to the sitting room where he lit up and grabbed his jacket. He could hear the rustling of fabric from the bedroom, and soon the door closed behind Asami as he left the hotel to catch the plane that would take him home to Tokyo.

_The end_


End file.
